


Home

by SargBuckarooBarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mentions of Nightmares, Night Snack, Romance, cold pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargBuckarooBarnes/pseuds/SargBuckarooBarnes
Summary: You get up for a late night snack and end up sharing leftover cold pizza and comfort with your long time crush and latest addition to the Avengers team, James Buchanan Barnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After all Bucky's been through, I thought he deserved some fluff so this came to life:

It wasn’t unusual for you to be up at random hours of the dawn, but moslty it was caused by some specific reason, lately it had been the nightmares. Something that happened when you became acquainted to the Avengers life style. Death, explosions, blood. All part of the job description.  


That’s why the fact that you were awakened with a start, without an apparent reason had surprised you.  


You stretched your body lazily, your back cracking satisfyingly and turned to your alarm clock. 2:12 AM. Great, time for a night snack.  


The outside chilled air entered your room through the crack you had left open of the window and you were obliged to shrug on a large gray hoodie you had specially for those occasions as you got up from the bed. More specifically, THE hoodie.  


After slipping on some flurry socks, you carefully tiptoed to the elevator, even though you were the only one occupying that floor, having been offered those quarters all to yourself by Stark since joining the Avengers.  


The elevator descended silently and almost imperceptibly, thanks to Stark’s technology you barely realized it was moving. It was faster than the usual elevators and you reached the communal floor in only a few seconds.  


You let your feet slide down the polished floor and stumbled to a stop right outside the kitchen. You giggled a bit at your own silliness and started going through the cupboards.  


You stared for a long minute to the last box of Pop-Tarts, you fingers itching to reach for it, yet your conscience screamed for you not to. God knows what Thor would do to you if you ate it. Unless… Well, you could always put the blame on someone else…  


“No. No.” You chided yourself. “Though I’d give everything to watch Thor wiping the floor with Stark’s ass…” You added in a whisper, rolled your eyes and closed the cupboard with a little more force than necessary, a frown taking place at your face. The giant cuddly Labrador didn’t deserve to be without his precious Pop-Tarts, you’d have to find another way of making that scene a reality.  


Just then you remembered you’d had pizza night a day ago, which could only mean…  


“Cold pizza it is.” You moved to the fridge, scooping up the last remaining box of pizza and dropping it at the counter. You sat yourself at one of the bar stools and nibbled at one of the slices. “That damned god better be thankful.”  


“Talking to yourself?”  


“Holy mother of god!” You squealed, almost falling out of your seat upon turning to face the door, the piece of pizza falling miserably face down to the counter. “Shit, Barnes. Are you trying to scare me to death?”  


Bucky smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I thought you would have been a little bit more attentive to your surroundings, being an Avenger and all.”  


You rolled your eyes. “Tony did say I should make myself at home. I guess at took that more to heart than I should.” You carefully picked up the fallen pizza, trying not to make a mess of the cheese that seemed to be sticking to the marble of the counter. “Great. Look at what you’ve done.”  


“I think you’re the one who dropped it, doll.” He chuckled quietly and you felt your blood rushing up at the nickname. It was strange how when Steve used, it just didn’t seem to cause the same reaction on you. You took a big bite out of the pizza to hide your sudden bashfulness and spoke through a mouthful:  


“Don’t just stand by the door, Jamie Lannister“ You made a pause to swallow. “You and Steve. Always that same habit. I know you’re old and all, but you don’t have to be invited in when you’re in your own home.” You finished it with a toothy grin, but Bucky suddenly felt his mood dim.  


“Home. I don’t even know where that is anymore.”  


“Come here, Buck.” You suggested softly, tapping the stool next to yours. “Join me for some cold pizza.”  


He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes this time. You waited until he was sat and had a piece of the cheesy snack before speaking again, your eyes fixed on the marble.  


“You know. Home doesn’t have to be a place. Home is where you feel safe. Sometimes it can be a person, or even an object. Home will be wherever that feeling is. You’ll always have a home, Buck.” Your hand wandered down and you gingerly placed it over his metal one over his lap.  


He seemed to stiffen upon your touch and you immediately regretted it. You made to take your hand off of his, but, just then, your heard the low noise of the plates of his arms shifting as he turned his palm to yours and interlaced your fingers briefly before letting you go.  


“What were you doing up?” Bucky asked as if nothing had just happened, you brought your hand up and used it to pick a new slice of pizza.  


“Hungry.” You answered as you bit down on it. “What about you?”  


“Is that my hoodie?” He asked abruptly and you froze, thinking of a quick excuse.  


“Hey! You’re evading my question.”  
“And you mine.”  


“I was cold and doing the laundry it seemed cozy and I stole it. Satisfied?” You forgot to mention that you knew exactly who it belonged to and that’s why you picked it in first place.  


“I want it back.”  


“Never.” You childishly stuck your tongue out at him, pleased at his following laughter. “Now you answer my question. What’s been keeping you up?”  


Apparently, you had become quite a pro in ruining the mood, because as soon as you asked, his smile turned into a pained grimace. You had been about to withdraw your question when he answered.  
“Nightmares.”  


“Oh.” You halted, thinking of a way to bring his thoughts out of it, but all your mind supplied were images of your own nightmares. “I have them too, you know.”  


“Yeah?”  


“I think it comes with the job.” You let go of the half eaten slice and closed the box once you realized Bucky wouldn’t eat more either. There were a few moments of silence, then he spoke:  


“I remember their faces. I remember every single person that has been at the aim of my gun and I revive it all in my dreams.” His voice was laced with pain and you felt your heart crushing at his grief. Bucky cradled his metal arm to himself as if he could somehow hide it away.  


“You had no control over your actions, Bucky. It’s not like if you had a choice.”  


“Yet I did it. He’s still inside me. I feel it. Just waiting to snap. I could kill you in a lapse, Y/N. I could kill Steve. Any of you, really.”  


“All those killings are on them, Bucky. They we’re the ones pulling the strings, pulling the trigger. The Winter Soldier is a part of you, but not all. The Bucky I know can be sort of gloomy, but he can also be kind, cheerful, snarky… A pain in the ass, really.” You joked, trying to lift the mood. It worked.  


“I’m a pain in the ass? You’re the insufferable one, Y/N” Bucky shot back with a grin.  


“But you love me anyway.” You elbowed his side playfully.  


Bucky stared at you intensely, his eyes boring onto your very soul.  


“What? Do I have cheese on my face?” You rubbed consciously at your cheeks and he smiled tenderly.  


“No. I was just thinking that you’re absolutely right.”  


“When am I not?” You shrugged before sending a wink at him.  


Bucky laughed cheerfully and shook his head. “Like I said: insufferable.”  


“Shut up, Bucky Bear.”  


There was silence. This time peaceful.  


“Can I tell you something?” He broke the quiet with the question.  


“I don’t know. Can you?” You giggled at your own humor.  


He groaned, but continued anyway. “When you said home didn’t have to be place, you had me thinking. I-I think I know where my home is.”  


“Let me guess: With Steve?”  


“In the beginning, it was. Still is, partially. But then you came along.” Your eyes widened. “And you were that insufferable little piece of shit, the only one who didn’t step on egg shells around me. You were a breath of fresh air. You made me feel normal. Safe. And I fell for you.” Bucky took a deep breath before adding:  


“You’re right. I do love you.”  


You felt your heart and breathing speeding up, your eyes glazed over and you had to support yourself on the counter when your knees buckled, even though you were already sitting down.  


“Y/N?”  


“Just… let me process this.”  


Bucky lifted an eyebrow, amused but fearful he had scared you off by professing his feelings at the same time.  


“You don’t have to say anything. It’s al-“  


You jumped up, your arms surrounding his neck and your mouth meeting his in a desperate kiss. He responded as soon as the shock faded, his soft lips moving in time with yours.  


You felt one of his hands moving to your waist, while the fingers on the other curled to your hair, holding your lips to his. You felt the metal touching the silver (pun intended) of flesh between your shirt and sweatpants and a shiver went down your spine, making you moan loudly. Bucky smiled against you, causing a smile to form on your lips and, suddenly, you were both chuckling.  


“I love you, Bucky. Sorry about the delay.” He pecked your lips again, his warm hand sliding from your hair to your neck, thumb caressing your cheek lovingly.  


“That’s alright, doll. I’m just glad you feel the same.”  


You kissed one, two, three more times.  


“I know you feel safe with me. I’m obviously the most badass member of this team, what is there not to feel safe around me?”  


“That’s why I love you.” He laughed as he pulled you onto his lap. “My home.”  


“And you’re mine.” You replied with a kiss to his jaw before getting up and pulling on his hand. “C’mon, Buckaroo. Let’s go back to bed. I’m sure we can find a way or two of making you sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under the username [candyrogers](http://candyrogers.tumblr.com).  
> Requests are open.


End file.
